ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Exterminus
Ultraman Exterminus is a very powerful Ultra from unknown regions of the Multiverse. He was on an endless crusade to wipe out all parody Ultras in the multiverse. A Cinder Ultra version of Exterminus was also created by Sol for his own purposes, at the time the same goal as the original Exterminus. Name. Obviously, Ultraman Exterminus's name comes from the word "Exterminate". History Ultraman Exterminus was an Ultra who traveled the multiverse in an endless quest to wipe out all Parody Ultras. Why he wishes to do this, no one knows. Anyways word of Exterminus soon reached the Parody Ultras, who all gathered together to stop Exterminus. Exterminus quickly appeared, killing Hellary and KarateGod in a single shot before moving on to the rest of the Parody Ultras. Ultraman Nerf was killed in a single punch. With the weaksauce parody Ultras defeated, the rest of the normal strength parody Ultras attacked Exterminus. Ultraman Average started to fight Exterminus, but realized this fight was way too interesting for his show so he left back to his universe. Ultraman Ultraman tried to defeat Exterminus with his sheer redundancy , but failed. Ultraman Pew began to beam-spam Exterminus, actually managing to hurt him for a bit until Exterminus teleported behind Pew and, ironically, beam-spammed him into oblivion. "Hey how about we all attack him at the same time" said Ultraman Ultra*. "Good idea" replied Ultraman Seven. The remaining Parody Ultras all charged Exterminus at once trying to take him down. The Overdrive Twins attacked first, but were quickly defeated by dramatic slow-motion explosions, being forced back into their human forms just by hitting the ground. Ultraman Ultra, Ultraman Seven, and Ultraman Ored managed to hold their own against Exterminus and actually lasted a while but were eventually defeated. Ultraman Old Mebius was too senile to remember how to use his Mebium Shoot, and was swatted aside by Exterminus. Ultraman Two,Ultraman Grammar, and Supe Man went to attack next, and also managed to hold their own but were also defeated. Murica was seemingly the only one left, however luckily Ultraman Mcdonald, Ultraman Oreo, Ultraman O-Leon, and the cast of Ultra 101 appeared through a portal to help out. Due to being small chibi versions of existing Ultras, the 101 cast was easily defeated in a single blast and went flying in different directions. O-Leon attempted to take on Exterminus, but alas stood no chance against the powerful Ultra. However, he had no intention of beating Exterminus. O-Leon was simply holding him off while Mcdonald and Oreo used the power of sugary snacks and fast food to supercharge Murica. Murica began to glow with FREEDOM as O-Leon was defeated. Ultraman Nukah and Ultraman Canada appeared through another portal and the three country Ultras prepared to take on Exterminus, and defeat him once and for all. Nukah attempted to nuke Exterminus, but this did nothing, and we was quickly blasted into oblivion. Canada was too nice to fight back, and was also killed. This angered Murica, who attacked Exterminus in a fit of BURNING JUSTICE. The two were evenly matched until Exterminus managed to stab Murica, wounding him. Exterminus prepared to kill Murica, proclaiming that he would end all the other parody Ultras after this fight was over. However, in the nick of time Exterminus was thrown backwards by sheer overpoweredness. Shining Shining Zero, Ultraman Neo Xenon, and Ultraman OPius had arrived. After them came Ultraman Neo Neos and Ultraman Gimmick. "Exterminus!" the five proclaimed. "We have come to end this senseless slaughter. " "Fools" replied Exterminus "No pathetic parody Ultra can beat me". The five Ultras looked at each other, then started laughing. "We're some of the most OP Ultras on this wiki" said SS Zero. "It's even in my name" said OPius. "And there's something else you should know" said Neo Xenon. "BUY MY TOYS" yelled Gimmick. The other Ultras looked at him. "Sorry" said Gimmick. "No matter, I will kill you all!" yelled Exterminus before charging at the OP parodies. Neo Neos prepared to fight back but Neo Xenon, being omnipotent, simply stopped Exterminus in his place. he then unfroze Exterminus, and the OP parodies used their godlike powers to bring Exterminus to a sudden realization.......that he himself was a parody. Exterminus, unable to process this, blasted himself in the face, killing himself. Afterwards the OP Ultras all revived the parodies that had been killed in the battle. Everyone was happy I guess. Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Exterminus makes an appearance in Episode 2 of Ultra-Fight Mary Sue. This version of Exterminus is different from his original incarnation, and in this series, is a creation and servant of Sol in his quest to wipe out Parody Ultras, commanding the Cosmic Police in his hunt for the parodies. Presumably, Exterminus is this series is once again not aware that he himself is a Parody Ultra. From that point on, Exterminus makes often appearances in the series, battling the Parodies and even the Titan Cdr at one point. Exterminus continued to be a recurring character in the series until meeting his end in the finale, with the revelation that he himself was a Parody Ultra, and his defeat at the hands of MAGA Tano Orochi. However, Sol kept his life essence so he could possibly be reborn some day. It was later announced that the Exterminus in this series is a Cinder Ultra separate from the original Exterminus. Parody Hero Taisen In order to achieve his own goals, Exterminus reluctantly aligned himself with the evil Ultraman Dao, with the Lord of Anathium even granting Exterminus what he thought would be a simple power boost. Once unleashed onto the battlefield, Exterminus attempted to attack Sol, apparently angry over the creation of the Cinder Ultra Exterminus and Sol's attempt at killing the Parodies, as that was his job. Exterminus was easily bested by the Titan Prince and soon resumed combat with his eternal rival, Ultraman Protego. The two battled for some time, remained evenly matched until Exterminus tapped into the energy Dao had given him, turning into his Shiny form. He and Protego continued to battle, until Protego managed to gain the upper hand and remove the Anathium from Exterminus. Betrayed, Exterminus lashed out at Dao, only to be forced to retreat in short order, but vowing he would smite Dao as swiftly as he would the Parody Ultras. Forms - Shiny= Shiny Exterminus Exterminus's shiny form after being empowered by Ultraman Dao during the events of Parody Hero Taisen. Unbeknownst to Exterminus, this form places him under Dao's control. :;Abilities Exterminus's abilities remain the same, but they are now enhanced by Anathema: * Shiny Extermium Ray: A very powerful beam fired from Exterminus's arms in the "L" position. * Shiny Extermium Blast: Blasts of energy Exterminus can fire from his hands at will. They are his main form of projectile attack. * Shiny Extermium Slash: A technique similar to the Ultra-Slash. It is very sharp. * Strength: Exterminus is very physically strong. * Shining Extermium Blade: A blade of energy that Exterminus can summon at will. * Parody Locator: Exterminus has the innate ability to sense and hone in on Parody Ultras. * Shiny Exterminus Punch: A punch. * Shiny Exterminus Kick: A kick. * Shiny Eye Beams: Beams of energy from Exterminus's eyes, they are somewhat powerful. * Dimensional Travel * This version of Exterminus can have his power increased by Dao, as Sol could with the Cinder Ultra Exterminus. - Dark= Exterminus Dark A dark form of Exterminus after he cast aside his old Ultra ways and fully dedicated himself to eradicating the Parody Ultras, and anyone else who stood in his way. He also gained access to some unknown dark powers. :;Abilities * Dark Extermium Ray: A very powerful beam fired from Exterminus's arms in the "L" position. The beam is now red and black in coloration, similar to Belial's Deathcium Ray. * Dark Extermium Blast: Blasts of dark red energy Exterminus can fire from his hands at will. They are his main form of projectile attack. * Dark Extermium Slash: A technique similar to the Ultra-Slash. It is very sharp. * Strength: Exterminus is very physically strong. * Dark Extermium Blade: A blade of dark red energy that Exterminus can summon at will. * Parody Locator: Exterminus has the innate ability to sense and hone in on Parody Ultras. Somehow his dark form appears to tighten these abilities. * Dark Exterminus Punch: A punch. * Dark Exterminus Kick: A kick. * Dark Eye Beams: Beams of dark red energy energy from Exterminus's eyes, they are somewhat powerful. * Dimensional Travel - Tri Slugger= Exterminus Tri Slugger The form Exterminus used once to disguise himself as Ultraman G'd in order to infiltrate the Parody Garrison. This form even utilizes G'd's Ultra capsules, which Exterminus has previously stolen. He lost this form after he was found out and defeated by the Parody Garrison. :;Abilities Exterminus possesses all of his normal's form's abilities, as well as G'd Tri Slugger's ::;Normal form abilities * Extermium Ray: A very powerful beam fired from Exterminus's arms in the "L" position. * Extermium Blast: Blasts of energy Exterminus can fire from his hands at will. They are his main form of projectile attack. * Extermium Slash: A technique similar to the Ultra-Slash. It is very sharp. * Strength: Exterminus is very physically strong. * Extermium Blade: A blade of energy that Exterminus can summon at will. * Parody Locator: Exterminus has the innate ability to sense and hone in on Parody Ultras. * Exterminus Punch: A punch. * Exterminus Kick: A kick. * Eye Beams: Beams of energy from Exterminus's eyes, they are somewhat powerful. * Dimensional Travel ::;Tri Slugger Abilities *Reflect Slugger: Exterminus launches all three crest weapons, flying to three points around the opponent, then he fires a beam resembling Belial's Deathcium Ray at the central flying Slugger, causing the beam to be reflected into the other crest weapons and refracting into multiple small lasers that bombard the opponent the target. *Strike Maximum: Exterminus can fire energy punches from his right fist. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. - Berserk= Exterminus Berserk Exterminus's form gained by the sheer power of his hatred for the Parody Ultras, unleashing all of his anger and increasing his power tenfold. Luckily, this form was defeated by the recently founded Cdr/Sol/Parody Garrison Alliance. :;Abilities Exterminus possesses all of his normal's form's abilities, now enhanced. * Extermium Ray (Berserk Ver): A very powerful red beam fired from Exterminus's arms in the "L" position. It is now even more powerful. * Extermium Blasts (Berserk Ver): Red blasts of energy Exterminus can fire from his hands at will. They are his main form of projectile attack, which are now more powerful. * Extermium Slash (Berserk Ver): A technique similar to the Ultra Slash. It is very sharp and can counter even Shining Shining Zero's sluggers. * Enhanced Strength. Exterminus becomes even stronger than before * Extermium Blade (Berserk Ver): A red blade of energy that Exterminus can summon at will. * Parody Locator: Exterminus has the innate ability to sense and hone in on Parody Ultras. * Enhanced Exterminus Punch: Exterminus's enhanced punch. * Enhanced Exterminus Kick: Exterminus's enhanced kick. * Eye beams (Berserk Ver): Red beams of energy from Exterminus's eyes, they are now even more powerful then they were originally. * Dimensional Travel - Annoyance= Exterminus Annoyance A form taken by Exterminus when he fused himself with Ultraman Fedora and Ultraman Emerald, taking advantage of two rejects to use their relatively minuscule amount of power for his own goals. :;Abilities *Annoying Remarks: Exterminus gains Emerald's propensity for annoying remarks in this form. *Random Onsults: Exterminus will sometimes at random insult other beings for no reason, even if they have not done anything to him at that time, or did not even acknowledge or interact with him It is believed this was inherited from Fedora. *Emerald Extermidorium Ray: A version of the Extermium Ray enhanced by Fedora and Emerald's beams. **Comnium Extermidorium Ray: A communism-powered version of the Emerald Extermidorium Ray. *Emerald Extermium Blade: A two-pronged variant of Exterminus's blade. *Annoyance Blast: An upgraded version of Exterminus's Extermium Blasts, which are slightly more powerful than the originals. *Ultra Lance: Exterminus can now wield an Ultra Lance which is the same as Fedora's stolen Ultra Lance. *Exterminus retains all other abilities of Fedora and Emerald, as well as all of his own previous abilities. - Void= Exterminus Void Exterminus's truly evil form, no longer bound by his code or his quest. It is not his rage, but his madness and his sinister thoughts that consume him. He is a shell of his former self, hellbent on destroying anything that stands in his way, be they Parody or not. :;Abilities *Void Extermium Ray: A blackened version of his original beam, now even more powerful and destructive. *Void Extermium Blasts: Exterminus's energy blasts, now like red hot shadows shooting forth from his hands. *Void Blade: A blade made of energy so dark it appears to be completely black in color, no discernible features other than it's shape visible. It cuts through the light Exterminus has now forsaken. He can now weild two at once, unlike his original blade *Void Eye Beams *Teleportation *Extermium Void: Exterminus can create a black hole that can be used to suck in objects, he can enter the black hole's void and change it's size at will. The void is his domain. *Void Slicer: A large circular cutter shaped like a black hole with saw blades on each end, the can slice through enemies like tissue paper. *Darkness Shroud: Exterminus can coat a large area in darkness should he choose. *Void Corruption: Exterminus can corrupt other beings for his own purposes, turning them into mindless slaves lest they be freed. *Void Blast: Exterminus can fire a dark blast from his color timer that seems to coat an enemy in blackness before dissipating them. - }} - Cinder Ultra= Cinder Exterminus The Cinder Ultra Exterminus created by Sol. :;Abilities * Extermium Ray: A very powerful beam fired from Exterminus's arms in the "L" position. * Extermium Blast: Blasts of energy Exterminus can fire from his hands at will. They are his main form of projectile attack. * Extermium Slash: A technique similar to the Ultra-Slash. It is very sharp. * Strength: Exterminus is very physically strong. * Extermium Blade: A blade of energy that Exterminus can summon at will. * Parody Locator: Exterminus has the innate ability to sense and hone in on Parody Ultras. For his Ultra-Fight Mary Sue incarnation, this can theoretically be explained as an ability to sense the Light of Madness. * Exterminus Punch: A punch. * Exterminus Kick: A kick. * Eye Beams: Beams of energy from Exterminus's eyes, they are somewhat powerful. * Dimensional Travel * The Cinder Ultra Exterminus can have his power increased by Sol. }} Trivia * His name was decided on because "Ultraman Exterminatus" would be too easy. * If Ultra Fight Mary-Sue gets to be a thing, I get to make this page. * The comments of this page will probably consist mostly of dots. * I wanted to throw Ultra Hero Tysen and Ultraman Arby into this but I forgot to write them in. * Credit to Gren for several of the images. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:OP Characters Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Cinder Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultra Fight Mary-Sue